Fujitaka Hosokawa
Fujitaka Hosokawa is Tadaoki's father and founder of his own branch of the Hosokawa clan. He started as a member of the shogunal military guard for the Ashikaga shogunate before he took Mitsuhide's recommendation to serve Nobunaga. Known as a master of many talents and a friend to the Three Unifiers, Fujitaka has been revered as one of the most educated individuals of his time. His Nobunaga's Ambition counterpart is seventy-third place in Gamecity's character popularity ranking for 2015. The Nobunaga no Yabou 201X poll for 4-star officers puts his aged portrait in fifty-ninth place while ranking his younger counterpart in one hundred sixteenth. He placed thirty-second in the Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi poll for most favorite father. Role in Games In Samurai Warriors, he joins Mitsuhide's rebellion at Honnōji along with his son. He is last seen fighting alongside Mitsuhide's forces at Yamazaki. Playing the Toyotomi scenario at Yamazaki in Samurai Warriors 2 has the Hosokawa and Tsutsui forces aid Akechi in their last defense. However if the player is Mitsuhide, Fujitaka and his son will side with the Hashiba. In Kessen III, he defects from the Oda on Mitsuhide and Yoshiaki's request and appears after Honnoji as an enemy general. He apologizes for his actions to his friends and Nobunaga, yet is firm in his beliefs for protecting the shogunate. Nobunaga no Yabou 201X has Fujitaka still serving Yoshiteru during the Strange Eiroku Rebellion event. He and his family act as the shogun's loyal guards against any potential threat. When he is in the capital with his lord, he heard rumors of a mysterious mist surrounding the streets. Aware of SLO and the UMA attacks across the land, Fujitaka fortifies a barricade surrounding Nijo Manor and immediately prepares defenses. His intuition proves to be sound when the UMA soon attack. The SLO agents and Hatsuna assist his early defenses around the manor. Fujitaka tries to shoo them away from the shogun's resting place after their rescue until Hatsuna convinces him that danger still lingers in the capital. Accepting the situation, he then requests for the SLO agents to assist him. He accommodates Yoshiteru's charge towards the UMA dimensional rift, causing another time distortion for the SLO agents. They are sent to an older Yuusai who is escorting Yoshiaki to safety at a built Nijo Castle. When the portal of the future is sealed, the two Fujitakas meet at Nijo Manor. When the UMA presence escalates, the Miyoshi and the two shoguns divide their forces to deal with the threat. Yuusai fretfully guards Tama and later clarifies the future to an inquiring Shirai no Tsubone (Yoshiteru's wife). His loyalties to the shogunate hasn't changed yet he can't bring himself to leave Yoshiaki. He stands watch over Shouryuji Castle. Fujitaka heads to Yodoko Castle with his son from the future. He fondly dedicates poems to his son's successes, even with his Tadaoki's eccentric outbursts. Both Fujitakas return to their respective lords' side for the final push at Funaokayama Castle. During Terumoto's first battle with Mitsuhide in Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanshi, Fujitaka arrives with Junkei Shishii as reinforcements for the Akechi army. He takes the northern base of the field and defends himself with a bow. When defeated, Fujitaka says the situation is no longer profitable for him and refuses to help Mitsuhide further. Voice Actors *Yasunori Masutani - Kessen III (Japanese) Quotes Historical Information Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters Category:Kessen Characters